EL Tigre - Legend of The Chaos Blade
by Storyteller54
Summary: A man named Akira Arrives in Miracle city in search of help to stop one of is friends from us a dangerous sword called the Chaos Blade. A Blade with mighty power, but with a fatal side effect. With the help of Manny, Frida Marcus and other's. They have to face against a sword of mighty power. Can they win against a sword of pure evil? Find out in EL Tigre Legend of the chaos blade


**A/N So I don't get why certain stories just end up disappearing off this archive. One week we have 545 stories, and the next we are down to 543. This archive is in desperate need of new writers…I love EL Tigre and I do believe that it will return one day, but we have to try our best as EL Tigre fans to keep the fire going. I know that there are EL Tigre fans out there that still to this day draw EL Tigre fan art, and of course, there are fans who write Fanfiction's, Like myself and many others. So please, if you know any EL tigre fans ANYWHERE motivate them to write a story for this archive! Well that's all I have to say, enjoy this new story that was inspired by a certain weapon in one of my favorite video game franchises.**

 **EL Tigre – Legend of the Chaos Blade**

 **Chapter 1**

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere," Marcus said irritably.

"Oh come on! You never want to do anything!" Manny said walking next to Marcus.

"Yeah, the only thing you ever do around Miracle city is either flirt with girls, go to calavera and beat up bad guys, and go home and sleep!" Frida said "That or you're either getting lost for no reason."

"Its wonderful schedule and I don't want to break it." Marcus said "And I don't get lost…I just…forget where to go…sometimes…"

"Yeah…that's what getting lost is…" Manny said

Manny and Frida were trying to convince Marcus to go to a concert that was arriving in Miracle city, and one Frida's favorite bands were going to be playing.

"MAAARCUUS COME ON!" Frida said grabbing Marcus by his shirt and shaking him

"DAMN IT NO! I get enough headaches when I listen to obnoxiously loud music!" Marcus said as he was being tugged by Frida. "Especially with the music YOU recommend me!"

"And exactly what's wrong with my favorite bands?" Frida asked, letting go of Marcus, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"And I thought you liked rock music." Manny said scratching his head

"Depends on my mood…" Marcus said quickly.

"UGH! You are so difficult you know that?!" Frida said turning away from Marcus

"What're you talking about? If I don't want to go anywhere then I don't want to go anywhere!" Marcus said shrugging.

"Well there's more to it than that. You're a pretty difficult guy to read at times. Not to mention there are times where you don't even give a facial expression, just a bland reaction and a monotone voice…"

"What are you talking about?! " Marcus asked shocked

"Oh there we go! that's better!" Manny said pointing at Marcus's face

"Oh but he gives a reaction when he sees another girl…" Frida said shooting Marcus a sharp glare.

"Aw what's wrong? Jealous because we don't give you enough attention?"

Frida slaps Marcus in the back of the head making him face plant on the ground. Manny stood there and starts laughing, while Marcus lied on the ground twitching with smoke coming out from the back of his head.

"Jerk…" Frida said turning away from Marcus again.

"Ow…look I'll think about it ok?" Marcus said rubbing the back of his head and getting to his feet.

"Alright alright," Frida said turning back to Manny and Marcus.

"Hey! Why don't we hit up the arcade?" Manny suggested with a smile

"Sure let's do it!" Frida said excited

"I'm up for kicking your butt in super macho fighter." Marcus said with confidence in his voice.

"HA! Yeah right! I'm a master in super macho fighter!" Manny said with a smirk "You're nowhere near my level!"

"Oh we'll see!"

The three of them ran down the side walk quicly they made a left turn and Manny bumped into to someone. Manny fell down flat on his butt, and he looked up at the person who he bumped into a tall Japanese man, that looked to be around his 40's. His build was very masculine for a man around his age. His hair was completely grey and it was wrapped in a pony tail. He had five o clock shadows around his face and wrinkles on his forehead. The clothes he was wearing looked worn down and ragged.

"Oh excuse me…" He said in low, level headed and relaxed tone. He held out his hand to Manny, Manny grabbed his hand and the Japanese man helped him up.

"Uh no, excuse me." Manny apologized

"You're fine you're fine." The Japanese man said chuckling "Do you know the location of the Miracle diner?"

"Oh, just head down that road and make a left." Frida said giving him directions.

"Thank you." He said bowing. He walks past them and heads down the directions that Frida had given him.

"Shady looking guy don't you think?" Marcus said staring at the man as he walked off.

"Um I don't know…kind of." Frida said rubbing her right arm.

"I'm sure the guy's ok! Come on let's go!" Manny said hastily

And the three of them headed off to the arcade.

Elsewhere, the man that Manny, Frida and Marcus had bumped into entered the Miracle diner. He looked at the very back of the diner, to see Ryumaru, sitting at the table drinking a cup of Coffee. He walked over to him, and pats him on the shoulder. Ryumaru looked up and a smile grew across his face.

"Akira!" Ryumaru said happily.

"It's good to see you old friend." Akira said as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "How's the hero life going for you?"

"It's pretty exciting. Thrilling, getting to work alongside hero's like White pantera and many others. I'm also somewhat of a teacher…or a guardian for three young little hero's."

Akira let's out low and deep chuckle "How are they?" he asked

"They're very talented. Manny Rivera, he is the son of Rodolfo Rivera, and he is the second EL tigre of the Rivera bloodline. His potential is endless. Then there's Frida Suarez, she's the daughter of Chief suarez, she wants to increase her fighting ability, which she is doing very well, and then there is Marcus Dupree. He is an art of fire user, strong, and surprisingly his sword skills are on a master level. I don't know who taught him but whoever he was must have been a legend…"

"I see…you must be very good at teaching. I didn't know you had the patience." Akira said grinning

"Well I do…but honestly I really didn't do much." Ryumaru said scratching his cheek. "They were talented enough even with me giving them advice."

Ryumaru went on about the villains of Miracle city, other hero's and events that transpired over the time of Ryumaru's stay.

"I was actually pretty surprised to hear from you. After I left Japan I wanted to see you before I went off. But you just suddenly disappeared." Ryumaru said finishing his cup of coffee

"I do apologize for that. Some…things turned up and I needed to go." Akira said scratching his cheek.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. It's just good to see you after all this time." Ryumaru said happily "So what have you been up to?"

"Well things have been pretty interesting…and, there is another reason to why I contacted you." Akira said in a low voice

Ryumaru looked at Akira curiously.

"I'm sure…you've heard of the Chaos Blade?" Akira asked while keeping his voice low.

Ryumaru looked at Akira, his eyes widening a bit. "What?" he whispered silently.

"Ryumaru…I'm going to need your help, there is a very dangerous situation going on back home."

"Wait hold on Akira. What is going on? And why in the world does it involve that sword?" Ryumaru asked fearfully

"Everything…this is a very serious problem…we are going to need all the help we can get." Akira said desperately.

"Of course I'll help you!" Ryumaru said quickly.

Akira smiled and nods "Thank you Ryumaru…" he said sincerely

"I'll take you to White Pantera, he'll defiantly help you!" Ryumaru said sitting up from the seat.

They both left the diner, and Ryumaru takes Akira to the Rivera's home.

…

"Ugh! My eyes…" Groaned Marcus rubbing his eyes while stepping out the arcade with Manny and Frida

"Oh you'll be fine…" Frida said patting his back

"Yeah don't worry, it'll wear off soon." Manny said stretching.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Marcus said placing his hands on his over his eye's to avoid the sunlight.

"Man I'm starving! You guys want to pick up a couple of snacks and chill at my place?" Manny asked with a smile

"Yeah I'm starving!" Frida said rubbing her stomach.

"You can say that again. I haven't eaten anything all day!" Marcus said as his stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

The three of them walked down the long arcade steps, picked up a couple of snacks and heads over to Manny's home. Once they arrived, Manny unlocks the door to his home and steps in. When the three of them walked in, they could hear Manny's father Rodolfo and Ryumaru talking Akira.

"Wait hold on guys…" Manny said leaning against the wall. "Shh…" he said putting his finger to his lips.

"He didn't try and harm you at all?" Rodolfo asked looking over at Akira

"No, that surprised me as well. I guess because he thinks there's nothing I can do about it." Akira said rubbing the top of his hand.

"And this sword…he wants it that badly he'll do anything for it?"

"Yes. He's too blinded by the power….he believes he can control the Chaos blade but…"

"The Chaos Blade?!" Marcus whispered in shock.

Akira looked towards the hallway "It seems this conversation isn't private anymore," he said with a smile.

Rodolfo sighed "Come on out you three." He said with his arms crossed

Manny and Frida sighed. The three of them stepped out from around the corner. Frida waved at the three of them, and Manny chuckled nervously.

"Oh it's you three." Akira said with a smile

"This is my son Manny," Rodolfo said walking over to Manny and patting his head.

"Dad!" Manny said embarrassed

"Yes Rymaru told me about him."

"I'm Frida, nice to meet you!" Frida said cheerfully

"I'm Marcus; I make sure that these two don't do anything stupid. But I fail miserably at it…" Marcus said with a smile.

"Defiantly," Manny and Frida said unison. The two of them start chuckling.

"So these are the three little hero's you mentioned Ryumaru." Akira said looking at Ryumaru.

"LITTLE HERO'S?!" The three of them said glaring at Ryumaru

"Uhh…heheh…" Ryumaru rubs the back of his head smiling nervously.

"I'm 16 for goodness sake…I'm nowhere near little…" Marcus said annoyed.

"Well it's nice to meet you all officially." Akira said nodding at them "So…Mr. Rivera, what do you say? With your help and Seven Samurai we can stop Sozuki."

"It's a yes!" Rodolfo said confidently

"Someone's trying nab their hands around the chaos blade huh?" Marcus said looking at Akira.

Akira looked at Marcus with a surprised expression "Oh…so you've heard of it?" he asked.

"My Teacher told me the story of the Chaos blade when I was training with him a long time ago." Marcus explained.

"Is that so?" Akira said curiously.

"Yeah, he even told me the story of how one of how one of his old friends got his hands on the Chaos sword…"

"Umm what is the chaos sword anyway? It sounds really cool!" Frida asked.

"It's not Frida, trust me…" Ryumaru said in a serious tone.

"Actually you didn't really tell me specifically what this chaos sword does." Rodolfo said looking over at Akira. "You only told that this Sozuki person has gotten his hand on a powerful sword."

Akira clasped his hands together "The Makoto, the blood saber, the sword of souls, the Devils steal, and lastly, the Chaos Blade. These were names that were passed down through the decades to the sword that consumed the lives of many people, and legendary swordsmen of those generations. The Chaos Blade is a sword that if used, it would slowly steal away the user's life force, leaving the user to be nothing more than empty shell with no soul. The user would not notice this, as he would be blind and drunk with the power you feel coming from the chaos blade. YOU are not the wielder of the sword…the sword wields you."

"My goodness…" Rodolfo said shocked

"Man…that's…that's just crazy…" Frida gulped

"That's messed up…" Manny said a bit shaken "I never thought a sword like that could exist…"

"A sword like that was never supposed to exist." Ryumaru said bitterly "There is always that one person in this world who needs more power…no one is ever satisfied…"

"Well you don't have to worry about the sword. When we to Japan we'll stop Sozuki! He won't get a chance to use the sword at all!" Rodolfo said heroically

"Thank you for your help White Pantera." Akira said gratefully.

"Hey dad, can I come?!" Manny asked looking up at his father.

"What?" Rodolfo said looking down at Manny. "No! This mission is dangerous for you Manny!"

"Oh come on dad you know I've dealt with dangerous stuff!" Manny protested.

"This is different!"

"You know Mr. Rivera. I think it would be good idea to bring your son along." Akira said getting up from his seat. "The same can be said for Frida and Marcus. Ryumaru has told me of their talents, we could use the extra help. But that's just a suggestion after all."

"Coach…you bragged about us?" Marcus said raising an eyebrow at Ryumaru

"Aww thanks coach!" Frida said smiling at him.

"Well I just happen to bring you up when I was talking with Akira at the diner and all…" Ryumaru said rubbing the back of his neck

"Hmm…well…" Rodolfo said rubbing his chin "It would be good for you to see other sights…alright fine. But Frida you'll have to ask your parents about coming."

"Right!" Frida said nodding.

"OH YEAH!" Manny said excitedly. Manny looks at Marcus "You're coming to right Mark?"

"Yeah of course I am!" Marcus said nodding

"Alright, I'm going to go get packed now!" Manny said running upstairs

"I'll get back to you all soon! I'm going to go ask my mom and dad! See ya guy's later!" Frida said leaving out the front door.

"Well I should be doing the same. See you all later!" Marcus said leaving the house

Akira gets up from the couch and walks over to Rodolfo "Well, it was an honor meeting you White pantera." Akira said holing out his hand for handshake

"Likewise Akira," Rodolfo said with a smile and shakes his hand.

"Uh Ryumaru, you don't mind that I stay with you? I don't actually have enough money to afford a hotel." Akira said with a nervous smile.

"Of course, I was going to suggest that anyway." Ryumaru said patting him on his shoulder.

"Oh thank god, I appreciate it Ryumaru!" Akira said chuckling "Again, it was nice meeting you." He said bowing to Rodolfo. And with that, both Akira and Ryumaru left the Rivera's home.

"Well…this is going to be an interesting week. I better start packing as well. And I should get the tickets for our flight." Rodolfo said as heads upstairs.

Starting tomorrow, the team will be heading out to Japan.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N I've wanted to get this story out for awhile. This one right here was a long time coming. I'm so glad to finally post the first chapter! So tell me what you think!**


End file.
